A firefighter's garment, such as a coat or jacket, customarily has a pair of arm length sleeves. It is desirable that each sleeve terminate with a cuff that protects the wrist portion and arm portion of the firefighter.
A firefighter's garment customarily has three layers of material, including: an outer shell, which is flame resistant, an intermediate layer which is a moisture barrier and an inner layer which is a thermal barrier. These layers may be three distinct layers or one or two members.
Problems have existed in regard to the sleeve and cuff portions of a firefighter's garment. It is desirable to have a cuff portion which closely encompasses the wrist of the firefighter who wears the garment. It is desirable that the cuff portion prevent the flow of water into the sleeve and to the arm. It is also desirable that the cuff portion prevent the movement of hot embers and debris into the sleeve and to the arm.
Known sleeve and cuff structures in a firefighter's garment which are capable of preventing flow of water to the sleeve and to the arm of the firefighter are not capable of effectively preventing movement of hot embers or debris or the like into the sleeve and to the arm of the firefighter. Also, known firefighter's garments which are capable of preventing movement of hot embers or debris or the like into the sleeve and to the arm of the firefighter are not capable of effectively preventing entrance of water into the sleeve and to the arm of the firefighter.
An object of this invention is to provide a firefighter's garment which includes a sleeve and cuff structure which prevents flow of water into the sleeve and/or to the arm of the firefighter.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a sleeve and cuff structure in a firefighter's garment which also prevents movement of hot embers and debris and the like into the sleeve and/or to the arm of the firefighter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a firefighter's garment which includes a sleeve and cuff structure which has a plurality of layers and in which the sleeve portion of the outer layer can be detached from the other layers for drying and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a firefighter's garment which includes a sleeve and cuff structure which has a plurality of layers and in which the outer layer can be removed from the other layers for cleaning and the like.
Other objects and advantages of the firefighter's garment of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.